


Called Shots

by Thomas McQuinn (AtrydvonAschoen)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrydvonAschoen/pseuds/Thomas%20McQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette from the end of School High of the Impermanence series. The events of this vignette occur immediately after the AU's events, within the AU itself.</p><p>Dave and Jade had an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called Shots

Two sets of pale eyes watched the proceedings down the hall with interest. Stepping from behind a locker, an impeccably dressed man in a black suit and white tie with a red diamond lapel pin turned a dubious glance to the woman in the black-green business suit as she stepped from the door-alcove of her classroom, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"So?" She drew a cigarette holder from within her coat and held it to her lips, although there was no cigarette on the end of it; no smoking indoors, after all. Sighing, the man looked back at the empty hall.

"Those kids made this?" He held up a blood-red tape with a blue atom symbol superimposed over a broken red-and-black record. She nodded wordlessly, and he tucked the tape into the inner pocket of his coat. "You think Slick will like it?"

"Probably not, but you know him, he hates everything newer than the 1930s." The black-suited man sighed, and placed his hat atop his head. "We had to damn near twist his arm to get him to agree to some of the stuff on the album, although mentioning that you had made a bet that he wouldn't helped."

The woman nodded, a smile on her face. "Good to know I was of some help after all. So you think he might give it a listen anyway?"

The man shook his head, idly fussing with a popped seam on the inside of his left sleeve, a displeased look on his face. Now he was going to have to add another trip to his errands, and he hadn't even gotten to the store yet. "Knowing you suggested it, no. I'll do what I can to get it pushed through to the board of review, though. Slick may call the shots, but I'm the one that makes things happen."

The teacher and sometimes-singer gave a sultry chuckle, and turned to open the door to her classroom, glancing back at him as he started to walk away. "What? No time to chat, Carbon Nadsat?"

Droog paused, and glanced back, knowing a challenge when he heard one; with a resigned sigh, he reached up and removed his hat, turning to face her.

"Suppose I could spare a few moments, if you insist." He held the door for her. Chuckling again, she gave his tie a light tug as she passed, and he turned the faintest bit pink.

"I certainly do insist. I want to see if you're as good with that cuestick as Slick says you are." The door clicked shut behind him.

Stitch could wait.

Eight ball, side pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Droog totally schooled her in a game of Yahoo! Pool.


End file.
